


枪手的特殊任务The shooter's special mission（Chinese translation）

by AdrianKK



Category: Adriankk
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianKK/pseuds/AdrianKK
Summary: G接到了一个任务，给出的赏金十分慷慨，猎物却根本不堪一击...接着事情迎来了反转
Relationships: Gunmen/boy
Kudos: 2





	枪手的特殊任务The shooter's special mission（Chinese translation）

**Author's Note:**

> 18R 无逻辑纯肉文 请慢用

G拿枪指着这次的任务目标——  
一个双手被缚于身后  
却一脸好奇打量着G的小鬼  
他看起来还未成年  
这样一个乳臭未干的小家伙  
为什么会有人花大价钱杀他 

少年小鹿般圆润的眼睛 十分温顺无害  
与他对视间 心中竟罕见的泛起一阵同情与怜悯  
却没有注意到少年脸上的神色并未见一丝恐慌 

G心中动摇 正在天人交战之时 少年突然动了  
他轻轻的将枪纳入嘴中  
再抬头时连脸上的神情都变了  
像是不放过这把枪的任何角落一般舔舐着G的枪  
眼尾泛着红 面上春意盎然

灵活的舌 擦着枪管、扳机、枪把  
再回过头滑过枪口 还试图往枪孔里钻进一点  
这举动使G吸了口冷气  
被眼前的景象激得猛地按住他的头  
把枪管推进的更深 几近尽根吞没

他被这突如其来的冲锋直抵喉部  
除了发出几声含糊不清的闷哼 倒也接受良好  
不知何时挣脱束缚的手握上了枪柄  
开始手口并用的吞吐起来  
模仿着交合一般上下套弄着  
G的喉结滚动了一下 汗珠顺着颈部滑下 

见G目不转睛的盯着自己 少年坏心的停住  
含弄起枪头 末了还故意吸吮起来  
仿佛在品尝什么绝世美味  
直到整把枪都被舔得满是津液  
才复将枪从口中用舌头抵出

枪离开嘴时牵出了细长银丝  
另一端挂在少年微张的红唇边  
配上他嘴角放荡勾人的弧度  
G只觉呼吸一窒  
怔怔的伸出手抚上他的脸  
拇指轻轻得抹去他嘴角的痕迹  
被水色滋润透亮的绛唇引诱着G俯身印住  
闭上眼感受唇上柔软的触感  
少年伸手抱住G的头 加深了这个吻 

激吻得难舍难分之时  
少年的手贴上了G的胸膛  
一路向下磨蹭  
拂过紧致的腰身 凸起的腹部肌肉  
没想到一个枪手的身材能有这么好  
看G并无阻止 便往G的臀部摸去  
在皮肤细腻触感包裹下的浑圆臀部更是结实有型  
在G刚进门的时候少年便馋上了这翘臀  
现下得逞了 即刻开始爱不释手地揉搓  
到后面动作越发放肆 甚至掐了下G的臀肉

G挑了挑眉 将他不规矩的手按到头顶  
瞪视着少年的虎目中 带着警告  
而少年看到的是深藏其后的熊熊烈火  
他虽双手受制 仍不安分换成双腿夹住G的腰  
不住摩挲G敏感的侧腰  
G哪里见过这阵势  
没有经历过性事的肉棒已经硬得发紧 蓄势待发

刚要帮少年脱下衣服 少年却早已动手  
指甲悄然变锋利 划破了裤子  
现在只剩下几块破布 散落在旁  
白色内裤只划开一道小口  
随着少年的动作 后穴在白色布料中若隐若现  
利爪完成这些任务就悄悄地收回去了  
指甲变得圆润光滑毫无痕迹  
少年舔了舔指尖 便往身后探去  
掰开蜜桃一般的臀瓣 插进中间的小孔中开拓

正帮自己扩张的起劲  
然而一旁的G受到了冷落  
将少年拉进怀里 抗议般舔咬着他的颈部  
鼻间发出难耐的喘息  
少年搂抱着G的头享受  
一边引着G的手指一起进入蜜洞开拓  
G长年握枪 手掌和手指都带有枪茧  
这般粗糙的指尖噗嗤一声插入缝中  
甬道微微收缩绞紧了异物  
感受G凸起的指节 在尻洞中弯曲搔刮  
搅动得后穴翻天覆地  
给少年带来了异常刺激的快感  
他不由低低得呻吟起来 

好不容易终于能容纳四根手指了  
少年稍一用力把内裤的开口扯大  
露出大半个香软白嫩的屁股  
跪趴着掰开臀 无声的邀请着G  
G此时已经被欲火烧红了眼  
一把脱下裤子 提枪就干  
异于常人的粗长巨物将小雏菊的褶皱都撑开了  
少年又疼又爽 只觉被顶得很深  
像要将他整个人贯穿  
后面被填的满满当当 甚至还有些胀痛  
G握着少年的腰 大开大合的肏干起来  
少年撅着臀不断迎合 快被顶成一摊烂泥  
脚趾头都舒服得蜷缩起来  
只把全部注意力放在被采摘中的后庭花

硕大的龟头在少年体内横冲直撞  
不断的进出摩擦着前列腺  
抵进深处时擦过凸起  
激得少年尖叫一声 内壁猛地收紧  
从来没有人类抵达如此之深 碰到他的敏感点  
G被少年猛地夹了一记 差点射了出来  
羞恼的将少年抱起 换了个姿势顶入  
忽地被抱起整个人悬空  
腿被G分开把尿式的干入  
凶猛的架势像是恨不得把囊袋也塞进去一般  
紫红色狰狞巨物不断在股间进出  
发出噗呲噗嗤的水声  
柱身不时带出大滩淫水  
耻毛和囊袋上也尽是少年分泌出的肠液  
红红白白的液体随着活塞运动飞溅而出  
这个姿势进的太深了 少年甚至有种被顶到胃的错觉  
只得仰头靠着G的胸膛 不断喘息呻吟  
室内一片淫靡 除了囊袋不断拍打臀部的声音  
还有少年的浪叫 男人的低吼

粗壮男根在少年后穴律动  
抽出时甚至把媚肉都带出一点  
G像个称职的人形打桩机  
不停歇地将木桩契进少年的体内  
持续钉入的大木桩不断擦过敏感点  
少年简直要被这人送上天堂  
脑中一片白光 像踩在云上一般  
后穴一阵阵痉挛  
G猛插了几十下就在这阵痉挛中被绞得将精华尽数交待  
花穴深处被大股大股滚烫粘液喷射浇灌  
刺激得玉茎颤颤巍巍的吐出白露

同时登顶后 两人瘫成一团  
微微喘息  
这个人类真是太棒了 再来一次吧  
少年骑在G身上 手搂着G的脖子  
摇动蜜臀轻轻触碰G的下体  
邀请意味十足  
G被勾的再次挺立  
与少年再度共赴欲海...

——ENG——

完结后の轻松小剧场：  
小鬼前后共缠着G要了5次  
感觉身体被掏空  
G望着小鬼餍足慵懒地睡去  
坐在床头生无可恋抽着事后烟  
见鬼...这哪是我杀他...  
这小鬼才是最要命的那个...  
G捂着脸 神情复杂的想着

在一起之后  
少年也仗着自己长着一张幼齿纯良脸  
动不动就跟G撒娇以达到目的  
就做最后一（亿）次嘛  
G看着面前人小鹿斑比般的眼神  
总是无法说出拒绝的话语  
少年屡屡得逞 春风得意

直到某天整理房间时  
翻开当时委托人送来的调查资料  
情报资料第一行就显示：  
魅魔 貌若无害稚子 实际年龄120岁 名字不详...  
G：....  
啐 不要脸的老妖怪

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请留个kudo 有什么建议可以指出 感谢观看。


End file.
